Solo Pretension
by TEARLINNER
Summary: Debía pretender amar a alguien que superó tres años atrás. Definitivamente lo más difícil que había hecho en toda su vida, pero estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de conservar el corazón de Sakura intacto. Aunque en el proceso redescubriera cosas que estaban mejor guardadas en su subconsciente.


¿Por qué le estaba pasando precisamente a ella?

Quería taparse los oídos, pretender que era una pesadilla.

Era la cereza sobre el pastel. ¡Debía ser una broma!

-Me gustas mucho Hinata.

No. No él.

¿Por qué él?

-Te parecerá extraño que te diga esto precisamente ahora. Tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos, pero es hasta ahora que trabajamos juntos que he tenido la oportunidad de ser cercano a ti. Y.…en el proceso he descubierto que me gusta mucho el tipo de persona que eres.

El corazón de Hinata latió fuertemente ante esas palabras y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

Esas eran las palabras que había esperado escuchar de su jefe desde hacía casi un año.

No sabía cómo había pasado, pero se había enamorado. De él que no era para nada su tipo. De pocas palabras, orgulloso y arrogante, tan extremadamente inteligente que no se esforzaba para conseguir lo que quería. Él tipo de chico que lo tenía todo en bandeja de plata. Y ni hablar de su apariencia, era muy atractivo.

Solo la idea de que él sintiese algo por ella antes le parecía un sueño. Pero ahora era una realidad.

Se sentía feliz, pero...

Se llevó las manos al rostro, frustrada.

No estaba bien. Aunque ambos se correspondieran, había un grave problema. Bueno, dos graves problemas. Uno peor que el otro, pero dos indiscutibles problemas.

Era por eso que ya se había hecho la idea de que lo mejor era que su amor no fuese correspondido. Había sido una bonita idea. Pero... ¿Porque tenía que corresponderle?

¿Porqué?

-¿Hinata?-la llamó con confusión al notar que no decía nada. Toco su mano, esperando alguna reacción.

Él suspiró.

-Sé que muchos no mirarían con buenos ojos una relación entre ambos, pero la verdad es que me importa un poco lo que digan. Que todo eso no te detenga, ¿sí?

Hinata tragó saliva.

Lo que seguía no sería fácil, después de todo no había preparado un discurso de rechazó.

-Me halaga mucho, pero...-cerró sus ojos fuertemente, sintiendo pena por ella misma. -N-no puede ser-diciendo esto se levantó de la mesa de ese lujoso restaurante y prácticamente salió corriendo.

Quería morir. Era la segunda vez en su vida que renunciaba al chico que amaba. ¿Que acaso nunca tendría suerte en el amor?

Realmente la vida no era muy agraciada con ella.

Entró a su modesto auto y arrancó lo más rápido que pudo al visualizar por el retrovisor como su posiblemente ex-jefe venía corriendo tras de ella.

Dejo escapar el aire cuando estuvo a unos cuatro kilómetros de distancia del restaurante. Deteniéndose a un lado de la autopista.

-¡Gran salida Hinata!-se dijo asimisma y se golpeó con frustración la cabeza contra el timón de su auto, sonando la bocina accidentalmente.

Perfecto.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?

Brincó de la impresión, con el corazón latiendo ahora más desbocado al no percatarse de que un auto se había detenido a su lado y un señor con fachas de gánster la observaba con una sonrisa de lado.

Tragó saliva. Solía leer el periódico, y últimamente la zona donde estaba estacionada era la predilección de los titulares...por las razones más equivocadas posibles.

-S-si...solo estaba contestando una llamada-rio nerviosamente, queriendo parecer lo más relajada posible, pero fallando ridículamente.

El señor con una playera con dibujos de palmeras y de acento muy muy mexicano se quitó los lentes y entrecerró los ojos.

"Probablemente es parte de un cartel de droga" pensó con mucho miedo.

-Te noto muy estresada. Sabes, aquí tengo algo que podría ayudarte-le enseño una bolsita con un polvo blanco que Hinata evidentemente reconocía. Por Dios, por años ese polvo blanco fue el punto de discordia entre ella y Naruto. Claro que reconocería a ese enemigo-Que te parece tomar esto como una muestra gratis, lo pruebas, y luego regresas otro día por más, claro, a un precio.

En su mente Hinata comenzó a rezar. Solo Dios podría sacarla de esto.

.

.

Entreabrió los ojos y la luz del sol la deslumbró por completo. Parpadeó un par de veces para ver con mayor claridad, topándose con un par de ojos azules viéndola con preocupación.

-¡Hinata!-exclamó escandalosamente, lleno de alivio. Se levantó del banquillo que había colocado a lado de su cama para probablemente vigilarla y se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola fuertemente. - ¡Casi me matas del susto! ¡No tenía ni idea de que despertarías y no sabía si era correcto llamar al hospital! ¡Tomando en cuenta que estabas tan drogada podrías ir a la cárcel!

Las mejillas de Hinata se encendieron.

-U-uh, está bien Naruto-kun, e-estoy bien.

Él se separó de ella para poder ver su rostro. Entrecerró los ojos.

-Pero, ¿Cómo es que ahora si te dio por probar la cocaína? Hace años cuando intente darte un poco dijiste que jamás lo harías. Dios Hinata, no puede ser que ahora que la he dejado tú te conviertas en adicta. ¡No puede ser! -se tomó de los cabellos, totalmente asustado. Parecía un niño. Pero así era el, intenso. Ya se había acostumbrado a sus ataques efusivos. - ¿Acaso crees que es buena idea traer esto a casa de un rehabilitado? -le mostró la bolsita con pequeños restos.

Que la tierra la tragará.

-No es lo que parece-le dijo nerviosamente.

-Más te vale Hina, no quiero darle explicaciones a tu padre. La última vez que encontró una de estas aquí casi no la cuento.

-¡De verdad, no es mía!-se golpeó la cabeza mentalmente-Bueno, técnicamente sí, pero...-suspiró-La historia es larga.

Naruto sonrió.

-Amo las historias. Hablemos mientras preparo el desayuno.

.  
Decir que Naruto había disfrutado de su historia era poco. No había parado de reír por los últimos 5 minutos.

Hinata lo observó desde su asiento en la mesa con las mejillas infladas. Totalmente enfurruñada.

Odiaba cuando era el objeto de burla de Naruto. Algo muy frecuente para su mala suerte.

-N-no puedo creer que te m-metieras en eso-consiguió articular en medio de su incontrolable risa, tomándose el estómago con una mano. No conteniéndose para nada. -Le hubieras dicho que eras alérgica o que ya tenías en tu casa.

-Claro, ¿Para qué después me preguntara sobre a quién le compraba? No gracias, lo menos que necesitaba era darle la impresión de que estaba de lado de la competencia

-Buen punto. Pero...-nuevamente comenzó a reír-Si fue divertido ver como llegabas a casa hablando mil palabras por minuto y riéndote de todo, no puedo ni imaginar lo adorable que sería verte aspirar un poco.

Hinata lo vio indignada.

-E-eso es detestable. M-moriría de vergüenza.

-No más si supieras lo que hiciste anoche-él sonrió con malicia, algo que de inmediato hizo que el panqueque hacia unos minutos había comido se le subiera a la garganta.

-¿Q-que hice anoche?

Hinata se tornó pálida.

-¿De verdad quieres saber?-con malicia.

-S-sí, supongo...-le dijo, algo insegura.

-Bueno, llegaste a mi habitación y comenzaste a desvestirte y...

-¡No quiero oír más!

Naruto río escandalosamente al ver como se tapaba los ojos, parecía una niña pequeña.

-¿Porque no? La mejor parte fue que...

-¡No más!-se levantó del asiento, tomando su bolso-D-debo ir a trabajar.

Naruto miro el reloj.

-Aún nos quedan 10 minutos.

-D-debo estar temprano.

¨Necesito saber lo más pronto sobre si todavía tengo trabajo", pensó con pesar.

-Está bien, solo déjame terminar de empacar tu almuerzo-Naruto de un solo bocado se terminó los restos de su panqueque y se levantó de la mesa. Ya en la cocina lo vio terminar de llenar los contenedores con algo que intuía era ramen. Típico de Naruto, pensó con ternura.

Él era el mejor cocinero de los dos, por eso ella se mantenía lo más lejos de la cocina a pesar de que fuera la chica. Aunque, realmente no era de extrañarse tomando en cuenta que Naruto era chef en un reconocido restaurante de la ciudad y ella era diseñadora de bolsos.

-¡Listos!-le entregó una pequeña lonchera color violeta, mientras que él tomó la suya que era color naranja.

Ambos salieron del apartamento y se montaron al auto que también compartían.

Ella condujo, dejando a Naruto en su trabajo. Pero antes de bajarse, él se dirigió a ella una última vez.

-Hina, relájate. Sé que algo te está molestando. Te conozco tan bien.

Ella se mordió el labio.

-Si no quieres decírmelo, está bien. Lo único que me resta es desearte suerte. ¡Suerte! -se inclinó hacia ella y deposito un cálido beso en su mejilla antes de salir del auto.

Hinata suspiró.

No sabía que haría si no tuviera a Naruto en su vida. Era como el eje que mantenía su vida al margen.

Pero, ¿Quién era Naruto?

Naruto era su ex novio, y aunque muchos lo viesen imposible, eran muy buenos amigos. Los mejores amigos de hecho. Luego de tres años de salir era evidente que ambos conocían del otro mucho más que cualquier otra persona.

Luego de graduarse de la escuela, habían decidido comprar un apartamento en la ciudad para estar más cerca de la universidad. Sus padres fueron los primeros en reprobar esa decisión, alegando que vivir con su novio solo la distraería de sus estudios, pero ella hizo caso omiso.

Y tenían mucha razón. Su relación con Naruto desde el comienzo le causaba mucha incertidumbre e inseguridades que solo hacían que su rendimiento académico descendiera. Desde el comienzo nunca se sintió suficiente. Sabía muy bien que era el segundo plato para él y eso le dolía.

Y luego de mudarse juntos todo fue más claro. Ella sabía que no estaba funcionando.

Por eso decidió terminar todo a los 5 meses de haber iniciado la universidad.

La ruptura en su momento fue dolorosa. Naruto al principio se mostró reluctante, pero evidentemente termino por aceptarlo. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que serían más felices como amigos que como pareja en vista de que él no podía olvidar su indiscutible afecto por Sakura.

Como sus padres habían comprado el apartamento a medias, ambos acordaron que continuar compartiéndolo sería más conveniente, pues Naruto se había empeñado con la idea de cuidarla, pues afirmaba que no era seguro que una mujer viviera sola en la ciudad. Eso fue un punto indiscutible, uno que ni su padre negó.

Al principio fue difícil tener que ver su rostro todos los días, pero se acostumbró. Pero claro que fue todo un proceso. Uno que luego de dos años superó al 100%. Aun no sabía cómo lo hizo, pero lo hizo.

Ahora, seis años después todas las heridas habían sanado y solo quedaba una bonita amistad que apreciaba más que nada.

Hinata había pensado que todos sus problemas ya se habían solucionado. Pero nuevamente su corazón había tomado decisiones por su cuenta.

Se había enamorado del mejor amigo de Naruto y el amor de la vida de Sakura, una de sus mejores amigas.

Si bien es cierto Naruto no sería un problema porque no sentía nada por ella, no quería hacerlo sentir incómodo al exponerlo ante el escrutinio de los demás.

Todos la juzgarían por salir con el mejor amigo de su ex.

¿Qué dirían los demás de ella?

¿Qué dirían de Sasuke?

¿Cómo se sentiría Sakura?

Era evidente que aceptar la propuesta de Sasuke sería un error lo viese por donde lo viese.

Por eso, nuevamente, su corazón debía renunciar a sus deseos.


End file.
